The Mole's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between The Mole and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview The Mole causes a lot of trouble for the other characters, as he is blind, and for the most part, oblivious to what he is doing. Despite this, he seems to be fond of most of the characters he interacts with and the majority seem to like him too, Splendid being the main exception. Relationships Cuddles The Mole and Cuddles seem to get along for the most part. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is they cut down wood logs for Giggles' house together. They attend the same parties in Party Animal and I Get a Trick Out of You. They also work together as firemen in Who's to Flame?. While Cuddles has had negative interactions with The Mole in In a Jam and A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Mole isn't aware of them since he's blind. Jam_5.jpg|Cuddles as a blood donor and The Mole as a blood drive worker. Alrdturhuirhus.png|Cuddles and The Mole together in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Giggles Giggles and The Mole also seem to be friends, and The Mole may have a re-occurring crush on her. He meant to take her on a date in Blind Date, but accidentally takes Lumpy instead. They go on a more successful date in Cold Hearted. The Mole is shown to be very willing to help Giggles with any problems she's having as he volunteered to help Giggles clean the environment in Every Litter Bit Hurts and helped with building her a new house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. LBE1 Giggles and The Mole.png|Giggles and The Mole on their date. Ever_2.png|The Mole and Giggles in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Toothy Toothy and The Mole rarely interact, though it's generally assumed to be well of. It can be presumed that Toothy got his surfboard from The Mole's surfboard shack in Wipe Out!. The Mole is also awed by Toothy's wondrous singing like everyone else in Class Act. They also work as firemen together in Who's to Flame?. They both also attend the same parties in Party Animal and I Get a Trick Out of You. Lumpy Lumpy and The Mole appear to be good friends, as can be seen in episodes such as A Hole Lotta Love , Concrete Solution and Blind Date However, some of their interactions are not so friendly, such as in Don't Yank My Chain. S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png|An idiotic moose with a blind mole. Date_9.jpg|Lumpy and The Mole in Blind Date. Petunia The Mole rarely interacts with Petunia. They are present at the same birthday party in I Get a Trick Out of You, they both work together to build Giggles' house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is and they both trick-or-treat in Remains to be Seen. The Mole also removes Petunia's eyes in Camp Pokeneyeout. Handy Handy might be The Mole's best friend. They go on a road trip together in Don't Yank My Chain, bowl in Spare Me, and work together with different kinds of jobs. Dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png|The Mole and Handy. IMG_20131110_092448.jpg|The Mole helps Handy. NoHandsNoEyesNoBrainZ.png|The Mole and Handy working together on a bridge along with Lumpy. Nutty Nutty and The Mole do not interact often. The Mole is seen treating Nutty in A Sucker for Love Part 1, after the latter injures himself by blowing gum with glass shards. On another medical note, The Mole takes Nutty's blood In a Jam. The Mole also gives Nutty his surfboard in Wipe Out!. False Alarm 23.png|Nutty killed The Mole. S3E4 Patched up face.png|The Mole helped Nutty. Sniffles Sniffles and The Mole are friends, as they are seen hanging out together in A Hole Lotta Love and bowl together in Spare Me, along with Handy. They are occasionally seen together in large group scenes. The Mole did however, make Sniffles leave the convention when he didn't have his card in Wrath of Con. The Mole also accidentally crashed his car into him in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Footpain.png|The Mole and injured Sniffles. Pushing.png|The Mole, Sniffles and Pop in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop and Cub Neither Pop nor Cub have much to do with The Mole. He offers to help Pop build a drill to save Cub in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop and The Mole are seen sitting together while watching a play in Something Fishy. The Mole is Cub's paramedic in A Sucker for Love Part 2 and gives him a lollipop to cheer him up when he won't stop crying. Uftggdgvd.png|"You must help my son!" S3E4 Mole the paramedic 5.png|The Mole gives Cub a lollipop. Flaky The Mole and Flaky rarely interact but seem to get along. The Mole is hired by Flaky to help out at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. The Mole also gives her a surfboard in Wipe Out!. She is also shown to be a customer at The Mole's and Lumpy's doughnut shop in The Chokes on You and purchases a doughnut there. Disco Bear The Mole's relationship with Disco Bear is vague, but based on several hints, it is mostly at a neutral state. The Mole gives Disco Bear a haircut in Easy Comb, Easy Go on two occasions, the first attempt ending horribly, and the second seemingly better, with Disco Bear voicing his impression. They also work as firemen together in Who's to Flame?. What_1.jpg|It seems that Disco Bear doesn't like The Mole's work. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_mistake_DB_head_with_melon_(TV_S01_E02.2)_3.png|Mole, that isn't a melon. Russell The Mole's only direct interaction with Russell is in A Sight for Sore Eyes when Russell apologizes for bumping into him. Sight_76.jpg|Russell and The Mole. Sight_78.jpg|"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Lifty and Shifty The Mole is likely enemies with the Lifty and Shifty as they have stolen from him several times. Mime The Mole, most of the time, appears to be oblivious to Mime, as The Mole is blind and Mime does not speak. Mime goes trick-or-treating at his door in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, only for The Mole to seem oblivious to him being there. The Mole has also annoyed Mime in A Change of Heart by holding up the line. However, they have made direct contact when Mime is also The Mole's customer in Chew Said a Mouthful. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_3.png|Mime and The Mole. Out_sight_8.jpg|The Mole doesn't see Mime. Cro-Marmot The Mole and Cro-Marmot have been seen together four times, but there isn't much of a relationship between them. In Wingin' It, The Mole obliviously scans Cro-Marmot at the airport. In Wipe Out!, The Mole presents Cro-Marmot with his surfing trophy. In From Hero to Eternity, The Mole is seen standing on Cro-Marmot while they are both getting sucked in a whirlpool. In A Change of Heart, The Mole holds up the line at Cro-Marmot's butchershop. Crotrophy.png|The Mole and Cro-Marmot. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Airport_Security_2.png|The Mole scans Cro-Marmot. Flippy/Fliqpy The Mole may be friendly with Flippy to a small extent, as he is seen helping out at his birthday party in Party Animal, and Flippy seems pleased to see him and the other characters there. However, they have had no further interactions in the show. The Mole might fear Fliqpy as he, along with several other characters, disappeared after the massacre of the audience at a swimming competition in By The Seat Of Your Pants. He likely ran away for safety. Part 5.png|The Mole on Flippy's birthday party. 180px-Birthday_singing.png|Flippy seems to be friends with The Mole. Splendid While Splendid is shown to hate him, The Mole has no problems with Splendid. In See What Develops, The Mole has no problem with being paired with Splendid to find news for the paper. Devel_7.jpg|Splendid doesn't like The Mole. Imagemolebeforedeath.jpg|Splendid kills The Mole using his laser vision. Trivia *Despite being partially responsible for Lammy's death in Spare Tire, he has yet to interact with her and Mr. Pickels. **He also has yet to directly interact with Petunia. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe